My Lovin' (You're Never Gonna Get It)
My Lovin' (You're Never Gonna Get It) ist ein Song aus der neunten Episode der fünften Staffel, Falsche Freunde, und wird von Artie und Tina mit Will und den New Directions gesungen. Nachdem Will verkündet hat, dass bei den Nationals zwei Solos gesungen werden, von denen eins Blaine bekommt, erheben Artie und Tina Anspruch auf das zweite, weshalb er ein Sing-Off vorschlägt. Bei diesem singen die zwei den Song, wobei sie sich immer wieder triezen, so dass Will irgendwann eingreift und sie unterbricht. Die Performance endet damit, dass Tina Artie samt Rollstuhl versehentlich umkippt. Das Original stammt von En Vogue aus ihrem zweiten Album "Funky Divas" aus dem Jahr 1992. Lyrics New Directions: Ooh, bop! Tina mit New Directions (Artie): No, you're never gonna get it (Ow!) Never ever gonna get it (No, not this time) No, you're never gonna get it (My love, uh uh) Never ever gonna get it No, you're never gonna get it (Ow!) Never ever gonna get it (Not this time) No, you're never gonna get it (My lovin', mmm!) Never ever gonna get it New Directions: Ooh, bop! Artie (New Directions): I remember how it used to be You never was this nice, you can't fool me (Ooh, bop!) Now you're talkin' like you made a change The more you talk the more things sound the same (Aaah) Tina (New Directions): What makes you think you can just walk back into her life (Ooh woah) Without a good fight, oh? (Aaah) I just sit back and watch you make a fool of yourself (Ooh woah) 'Cause you're just wasting your time, oh! Tina mit New Directions (Artie): No, you're never gonna get it (Not this time) Never ever gonna get it (My lovin') No, you're never gonna get it (Had your chance to make a change) Never ever gonna get it No, you're never gonna get it (Not this time) Never ever gonna get it (My lovin') No, you're never gonna get it (Had your chance to make a change) Never ever gonna get it New Directions: Ooh, bop! Artie (New Directions): Now you promise me the moon and stars Save your breath, you won't get very far (Ooh, bop) Gave you many chances to make change The only thing you changed was love to hate (Aaah) Tina (New Directions): It doesn't matter what you do or what you say (Ooh woah) She doesn't love you, no way (Aaah) Maybe next time you'll give your woman a little respect (Ooh woah) So you won't be hearing her say, "No way!" Tina mit New Directions (Artie): No, you're never gonna get it (Not this time) Never ever gonna get it (My lovin', yeah) No, you're never gonna get it (Had your chance to make a change) Never ever gonna get it No, you're never gonna get it (Not this time) Never ever gonna get it (My lovin') No, you're never gonna get it (Had your chance to make a change, yeah!) Never ever gonna get it No, you're never gonna get it (Not this time) Never ever gonna get it (My lovin') No, you're never gonna get it (Had your chance to make a change) Never ever gonna get it No, you're never gonna get it (Not this time) Never ever gonna get it (My, my, my, my, my lovin') No, you're never gonna get it (Had your chance to make a change) Never ever gonna get it New Directions: Ooh, bop! Tina (New Directions): Woo! Yes sir, I give to the needy and not the greedy Mmhmm, that's right, 'cause ya see baby (Ooh, bop!) When ya lackin', ya losin'! And I'm out the door! (Aaah) Doesn't matter what you do or what you say (Ooh woah) She don't love you, no way (Aaah) Maybe next time, you'll give your woman a little respect (Ooh woah) So you won't be hearing her say, "No way!" Will: And now it's time for a breakdown Artie und Tina mit New Directions: Never gonna get it, never gonna get it Never gonna get it, never gonna get it Never gonna get it, never gonna get it Never gonna get it, (Artie: w-whoa whoa whoa!) Never gonna get it, never gonna get it Never gonna get it, never gonna get it Never gonna get it, never gonna get it Never gonna get it, never get it Artie (New Directions): You bet (Bop) You bet (Bop) You bet (Bop) You bet (Bop) Tina mit New Directions (Artie): No, you're never gonna get it (Sweet lovin') Never ever gonna get it (Sweet lovin') No, you're never gonna get it (My lovin') Never ever gonna get it (My lovin') No, you're never gonna get it (Sweet lovin') Never ever gonna get it (My lovin') No, you're never gonna get it (Sweet lovin') Tina mit Artie und New Directions: No! You're never gonna get it. Trivia *Der Satzteil "Ooh, bop" wurde häufig in der Episode Im Takt der Angst benutzt. *Artie und Tina nutzen den Song um für ein Solo bei den Nationals zu konkurrieren, doch keiner der beiden bekommt eins. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300 px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 5 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Tina Cohen-Chang Kategorie:Solos von Will Schuester